


Waltz

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Dancing had been Marvin’s biggest passion before his accident, and when he found out he couldn’t dance anymore, he was heartbroken.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent
Kudos: 9





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda connected to the story Visit, which is part of my Dagger Academy au. I managed to upset myself over the fact that Marvin can't dance anymore, so I wrote this.

Oliver knelt down in front of Marvin and strapped the brace on. When he finished, he stood up and looked it over.

“I can’t promise that you’ll gain back all of the mobility in your leg, but I can promise it will help support you better.” Oliver shrugged. “However, it won’t stop you from hurting the next day if you overexert yourself.” He blinked, and then added, “Google_Blue wants me to tell you that he also designed it with the intention that you could dance with it on too.”

Marvin gaped at him, and threw himself forward to hug Oliver. He tried to blink back tears, but a few escaped down his cheeks. Somewhere behind him, he heard Google_Blue open the door and enter the room.

“Have you tested it yet?” He asked.

Marvin shook his head. Oliver offered his hand, and Marvin took it. He hesitantly stepped forward, expecting his leg to give out. Tears flowed freely now—he barely needed to rely on his cane. He stopped in front of Google_Blue, embracing him. He felt the android tense, standing there awkwardly as if unsure what to do.

“Hug him back idiot,” Oliver said.

Google_Blue stiffly put his arms around Marvin.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Marvin repeated. He was crying freely now. He suddenly broke away from Google_Blue. “I have to go tell Anti,” he gasped. He thanked both Googles again, and then left.

Anti beamed when he saw him. They embraced each other, and Marvin laughed—a pure, joyous sound.

Marvin held Anti close as he whispered words that he thought he would never get to say again. “Will you dance with me?”

Anti walked over to their stack of CDs, and selected the one that Marvin had played when he taught Anti to dance.

At first, Marvin’s movements were stiff, but as time passed, they grew smoother and more coordinated.

Anti held Marvin close, and together, they danced through the night until the dawn broke and they both tumbled into bed exhausted. And when Marvin woke later that day, pain shooting through his leg, he didn’t regret it one bit.


End file.
